


Admirer

by Lilmoka



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), White Collar
Genre: Community: intoabar, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-13
Updated: 2010-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilmoka/pseuds/Lilmoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam Lambert walks into a bar and meets... Elizabeth Burke! Or something like that :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admirer

_I have always been an admirer.  
I regard the gift of admiration as indispensable if one is to amount to something;  
I don't know where I would be without it._  
\- François de la Rochefoucauld.

The woman who approaches him is very pretty. Long brown hair, kind eyes, shy smile... Nothing in her screams 'fan', but Adam is not willing to bet on it. He's met really improbable fans, so he knows he should never take anything for granted. Still, when the brunette presents him with a wallet he's a little surprised. He looks at her hand, her eyes and at the wallet again. It's black leather, a little worn out on the edges, and there's a glittery star on the front, exactly like his wallet.  
"I think it's yours" she says, handing him the thing. Adam is confused. When... "You dropped it after you bought your coffee – she continues, pointing at his Starbucks cup – so I followed you. Not in a creepy way, just, you know..." She blushes a little and Adam decides she's quite adorable.  
"Thanks" he says, smiling at her, watching her cheeks become even pinker.  
She stands there, her hands clasped behind her back, biting her lip. She looks like she's about to ask him something, but then she changes her mind.  
"You're welcome" is all she says. She stands there another moment, before taking a few steps towards the exit.  
Adam is about to take a sip of his coffee, when she returns.  
"Can I please have your autograph?" she asks, her eyes wide and her lip trembling a bit.  
He nods and she rummages in her bag (Vuitton, the lady has a good taste!) before finding a pen and an agenda. He takes them pausing for a second to ask for her name.  
"Elizabeth" she breaths "With a z!"  
Just like Kristopher with a k, he thinks, writing his name with a swirl. He gives her a smile and returns the agenda, trying not to laugh when their fingers brush and she flushes again.  
She leaves, waving her hand and walking towards the center of the park. Adam watches her, amused, until she disappears between the trees. Then he goes back to his coffee, still smiling, and knowing that the shy little smile will stay with him all day.

As soon as Elizabeth is out of the park, she lets out a little squeal.  
"Oh my God - she says to herself, her fingers trembling a little – I talked to him." She turns, and she throws herself to Neal, smiling so wide it hurts. "I talked to him!" she repeats, completely in awe with what just happened.  
Neal hugs her, not even trying to hide his grin. "Happy?" he asks, just to hear her say it.  
"Hysterical!" she replies giggling. And then: "Thank you"  
Neal beams at her, knowing too well that he would steal Adam Lambert's wallet everyday, to see her this joyous.  
"Just wait 'til I tell this to Peter!" she adds, dreamily.  
Okay, maybe it wasn't a good idea after all...


End file.
